


I'll be your temporary fix, you control me

by Mellybear



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff turned smut, Hair Brushing, Horn Stimulation, Kissing, Making Out, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, brief maggie and gil, interspecies sex things, mostly flaming arrow, odin is cheeky, takes place a few years in the future and they're all buds now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: Odin bumps Ava's horns while doing her hair and it elicits a very sensual response in her. PWP.





	I'll be your temporary fix, you control me

There’s no place safer than the planet with crystal blue oceans tucked away in its own corner of the galaxy. This is what Ava and everyone else are assured of as they arrive and are ushered into what they’re told are called living quarters. Two bright suns burn a deep orange shade in the sky, and there’s a sweltering heat. This is where Olai expects the four of them to hide, as he’s intent on carrying out a few ‘errands’ alone. Ava doesn’t want to think of what errands might be, Odin has already formulated a hundred possibilities. 

 

“T-There’s no p-one here this t-t-time of y-year. It’s u-used during the f-f-fall. Ne-new recruits come i-in, need to be ta-ught how to h-hold a gun,” Odin explains as they walk down the dark grey and black halls. It would feel suffocating and dark if it weren’t so open, the lights are a harsh bright white. Everything looks sleek, metal and modern. Something about the place gives off a sharp vibe, but Ava supposes that’s the point.

 

“Th-there’s t-ten rooms, we d-don’t even have to sleep ne-near each other if w-w-we don’t w-want.” Odin opens a box at the end of the hall, nine keys are lined up with number tags. 

 

“O-Olai has th-the missing one,” he clarifies for them. “His room i-is-is on permanent l-lockdown.” The missing one is number one, and the rest of them stare into its contents wondering who will pull first. Odin realizes it likely won’t be them, so he picks up number ten and hooks the key ring around his finger. Secluded at the end, as far from his brother as possible. No surprise to anyone.

 

Gil grabs number two, not caring to even make a choice and going with the first option. After that Maggie was quick to snatch four, right next to bunk two. Ava picked up number nine, wanting to tuck herself into a corner rather than a room next to anyone else’s. 

 

“G-great,” Odin says his tone uncaring. “Th-this here is the c-common area. We-we hang out h-here and chat.” He shrugs, not delving further into who we is or what the chatting is about. He continues walking, his stride long, to a hallway. He stops at the start of it. 

 

“R-rooms,” he says. “Pretty s-self ex-explanatory.” Each of the metal grey doors has a number sprayed white from a stencil font. Gil walks to number two and opens the door peering in. Clearly he’s unimpressed, but it’s similar to the bunk beds from his school days. Just on a smaller single scale. The rooms interior is the same, bland and dark. He wonders if any of them have heard of color. The place is depressing. His blue eyes slide back to the people.  _ Fitting. _

 

“Well I’m going to settle in.” Gil motions to the bag of his things slung over his shoulder, and nods to bid them goodbye. Maggie agrees to do something similar and before the both part Odin points down the hall. 

 

“B-bathrooms. T-two of them.” They’re all the way at the end of the hall, and suddenly Maggie wishes she picked a different key. Ava is lucky to be right next to one. She looks at the horned girl, standing taller than she used to. Not just because of the potion, but her posture has improved from trying to make herself as small as possible from others. The girl even talked easily with Odin as they walked down the hall, her sharp fangs poking out from the curve of her smile. In the past few years of being like this Ava had grown into it naturally. 

 

Maggie rolls her green eyes back into her head, trying to ignore the envy bubbling in her stomach. The pair was giggling as they unlocked the doors directly across from each other, waving sheepishly. She scoffs, before turning and dipping into her own room letting the door shut behind her. 

 

Ava’s hand is still hovering in the air when the door is shut and she sighs her lashes fluttering. She’s always been like this with crushes, easily twitterpated and flustered bright red. Her hand, the nails at the end sharp, clutching where she knows her heart should be aside from the wooden chest. The difference is her blush has been a lava-like flow under her skin ever since the pact. 

 

Ava abandons her duffle bag on the floor at the edge of the bed. Apparently this place is supposed to be home until they’re back on the mission. Could be days or weeks Odin said. You never really know with these things. She falls back onto her bed staring at the unfamiliar ceiling. 

 

Home sweet home. 

  
  
  


It takes a few days, but everyone has managed to find themselves living in good harmony. They eat meals together occasionally, at least once a day by the end of the first week, and sit in the commons together listening to the radio. Few signals came this far out, so it was rare something was worth listening to. Talking was what passed most of the time. 

 

Around ten o’clock each night one by one they would get up. Gil always always went first, then Maggie would follow after if she didn’t want to mince words with Ava or listen to Odin stutter through answering any questions she had. Ava and Odin both lingered though, hovering around waiting for the other to leave first. He’d never say it out loud but he’s trying to enjoy as much time with Ava as he can. If she’s not leaving, he doesn’t have to either. 

 

It’s been that way for several nights now. Talking, Ava listening patiently to him stuttering his way through, and in a way they were bonding. Ava was sitting on a pillows on the floor, in front of the radiator. Odin noticed that she always liked to be in the warmest part of the room. She reached behind her to scoop all her hair over her shoulder and off her neck. Her hair had always been long, but it seemed like now she must have at least three feet of it. She was raking her claws through it with a frown on her face. 

 

“I-is it t-t-tangled?” Odin asked, hearing tearing sounds as she continued ripping her fingers through the strands. 

 

“A little bit, it gets that way by the end of the day.” She tells him, her fingers pausing to undo a particularly gnarly knot. 

 

“C-come here.” Odin nods to a spot on the floor in front of him. The girl’s cheeks glow a little yellower and she looks to him confused. He sighs and his face gives her a look that says  _ ‘just do it’. _ He’s good at talking to her without using a single word.

 

Slowly Ava scoots away from the heat source, leaning her back against the couch in between Odin’s spread legs. His fingers move to her scalp, and he gently runs his fingertips at the start of her hairline down her scalp. He’s pressing gently down the back of her skull to work the hairs apart. Something about this feels natural to him.

 

“M-m-my sisters.” That must be it. Olai never did their hair, and when they were young orphans unable to do for themselves Odin had stepped up. 

 

“Did you braid their hair?” Ava asks him, tilting her head back her eyes sliding closed.

 

“Mhmm.” Over time she’d learned Odin liked to speak in various hums rather than words because they come out smoother. If he spoke it was always short, concise, and to the point.

 

“Braid mine?” She asks him her voice low. He just nods, setting his fingers to do a different work. As he’s scraping her hair back, smoothing it best he can, his fingers brush over her horns. Ava straightens her spine, hissing through her fangs like she’s just been burned. 

 

“S-s-s-sorry!” Odin has yanks his hands away from making any contact with her, between his legs he can feel Ava getting several degrees hotter. He realizes she’s blushing and shaking her head as she buries her face away. It reminds him a lot of the Ava she used to be, the Ava she still can be. Wracked with anxiety. 

 

“They’re sensitive!” She chokes out, avoiding eye contact. Odin looks at the horns back to his hands again. 

 

“I-I-I... I’m s-sorry.” Odin shakes his head, his pale face warped into one of horror. He really hadn’t meant anything by it. 

 

“It’s fine it... It feels good I’m just not used to it. And...” Her voice fades away, and Odin raises his brow. 

 

“A-and?” He supplies. 

 

“And it’s  _ intimate _ . Wrathia told me.” Her voice inflection on the word intimate make it immediately clear. It’s some vengess thing, probably about mating. 

 

“I-I won’t...” Odin shakes his head. “I w-won’t t-touch them again.” Ava looks back at him, her red eyes just peeking. She looks nervous, ready to say something. 

 

“I don’t mind.” She says after a long pause. Odin takes a quick short breath into his lungs. Is she being serious? 

 

“Y-y-y-you...?” He can’t get out anything aside from that, as his palms start to feel clammy. He wipes them on his jeans. 

 

“You can touch them...” She’s mumbling, reluctant to say the words but she’s already in too deep and she knows it. Slowly Odin’s hands reached back up, his fingertips now massaging the base of the horns where they connect to her skull. 

 

Almost as if she’s unable to control herself, Ava lets out a low noise from the back of her throat. She’s arching her back to press her head closer, craving more touch. Odin wonders about if he’ll get his own horns, equally sensitive. 

 

He lets his hands run all the way to the pointed tips and Ava moans. She actually just  _ moans _ . 

 

“W-w-we should...” 

 

“...go to your room. Yeah.” She’s finished the sentence for him with ease. Odin nods and jumps to his feet, Ava scrambles to her knees and then up. They both lock eyes, scanning the other for a hint of anything. All they find is a mutual lust as they clutch each other’s hands. 

 

In an instant their feet are making quick pace down the hall, past the sleeping Maggie and Gil, to room number 10. It’s exactly the same as Ava’s, except it smells more like Odin. His clothes are hanging up, all of it a dark hue. 

 

“Love the place,” Ava says with a laugh. Odin rolls his eyes, knowing it’s identical to hers across the hall. 

 

“S-sure, thanks.” Odin strips off his jacket, throwing it aside now comfortable in his tee shirt. “C-can I k-k-kiss you?” Ava nods, still standing hovering by the door. Odin closes the gap with a few long strides and takes her warm face in his hands, bending down to kiss her.

 

He’s thankful she’s taller now, his neck not needing to stoop down several inches to reach her. His hand moves from her chin, back to her hair and then brushes her horns. He resumes massaging them as his lips latch hungrily onto hers. 

 

Ava is tantalized by his touch, as it stirs a part deep in the pit of her stomach. But Odin’s touch isn’t strong enough. She craves more pressure, even considers rubbing her horns on the corner of something. Ava knows from Wrathia’s explanation it’s because she wants to feel his own horns rubbing on hers. But Odin doesn’t have horns.

 

Ava’s lips move with Odin’s, but mostly she’s focused on opening her mouth to hum out deeper and longer moans. His tongue slips in, grazing past a sharp tooth as he slides it over hers. Odin’s massaging has pushed her back up against the door, and her knees are weak as he grabs them from behind. She wraps one leg around his waist, and is only supporting her weight on the other. As they’re still kissing Odin begins to grind his pelvis into her and Ava feels his bulge, growing with every passing second. 

 

With surprising strength, that of a hunter she supposes, he sweeps her off the other leg slamming her body against the door. Ava worries about being heard, and is instantly reassured in the fear when Odin’s lips move to niping her neck eliciting a husky groan through her teeth. 

 

“Odin...” She gasps trying to pull his lips suction off her. “We’re gonna be too loud.”

 

“I’ll be quiet.” He insists quickly, adjusting his grip tighter on her thigh.

 

“You liar!” Ava laughs her mouth agape as Odin gives her a blatant lie, tell and all.

 

“F-fine, but wh-who care-s?” He was panting softly, his body writhing with wanton. Ava tried to keep a stern, reprimanding look on her face but every slight twitch of his hips caused his bulge to tease her further.

 

“Maggie... and Gil...” Her whining voice gave her away in seconds. 

 

“Th-they’re four r-rooms aw-away.” Odin’s voice is begging. “P-probably fell asleep... Hours-hours ago.” He’s nodding his head enthusiastically, convincingly and slowly Ava begins to nod as well. Her lips rub together, letting out a small wet pop as they part. 

 

“O- _ kayyy _ ,” she caves. Instantly Odin has the glowing girl in his arms, and he’s enveloped in heat. He knows his own skin is getting warm, but it’s nothing compared to the molten shifting under the surface of Ava’s skin. He didn’t know what percent human she was compared to vengess, or how things differed between species. 

 

His arms let go of her a few inches above the bed, and she bounced on the springs a few times. They’re lucky the bed is bigger than a twin, generous for a place that housed military grunts. The springs creak under the weight of his knee as he leans on the bed, hovering over her like a wolf ready to tear into its meal. 

 

His mouth dove down sloppy and hungry on hers. The kiss was warm and intoxicating as Ava’s lips moved quickly, desperately deepening. Her claws raked gently from the waistline of his jeans, up under his tee shirt. His skin was cold compared to the average human, but to Ava he was like ice. Breaking their locked lips apart, she tugged the dark purple shirt off over his head. It was tossed to the floor without a second thought and, while they were apart Odin decided to busy himself with Ava’s shirt. 

 

She didn’t always wear the dress that looked like ribbons of stardust, and he was thankful. That looked like it would have been a lot harder to figure out than her sheer cotton button down. One by one his fingers undid the buttons until the whole front was open. The drawer in her chest wasn’t typical, but he’d been expecting it. 

 

Odin knew breasts, and liked them as much as the next guy, but looking disappointed would hurt Ava. She already looked as if she was trying to pinch her blouse shut. Odin pressed his lips to her collar bone, leaving soft kisses in a straight line. 

 

His arms slid up under her shirt, running along her spine. His hands grasped her shoulders, shrugging the shirt off of her arms. It fell onto the bed, and with that Odin rolled on top of her. Again they were grinding through their clothes, but Odin now had more leverage laying horizontal on the mattress. His hips were thrusting with good time now, but his jeans were so thick it was tantalizing. Unlike Ava in her skirt with her red underwear now visible as she lay on her back.

 

Her hands scrape down to his belt, leaving thin red lines on his abdomen. He’s just scrawny enough to have abs. Her claws fiddle with the clinking metal of his belt, undoing it and then popping the button open. Odin tugged the zipper down himself, and unloaded his package from inside. Still in his underwear, but that was a thin fabric and he was getting harder by the minute. Soon it would be stiff and straight out. 

 

He wanted to resume rubbing his junk up against her for as much friction as they both could muster, but her hands pushing on his chest stopped him. 

 

“Unzip my skirt?” She asked him when he finally stopped his squirming and she determined he was paying attention. He nodded and looked to her hip where the zipper was located. With a swift tug the skirt was unzipped and he pried himself away from her body to pull it down her legs.

 

The skirt was forgotten with the rest of their clothes the second it was off her body and Ava looked at him expectantly. Odin was bending on his knees like he was praying, his dick hanging out of his jeans. She wanted his pants off he could tell. 

 

He had to peel them off himself, turning them inside out in the process. Once they were off though he was able to return to pressing himself back to Ava. They were both in just their underwear now, and Ava was getting wetter with every passing second. 

 

They were panting as they moved their pelvises thrusting in and out through their underwear. 

 

“W-we’re really g-gonna...?” Odin is asking, trying to restrain himself just in case Ava decides against it. Instead she nods. 

 

“I’m ready. Let’s just... do it.” He doesn’t need to hear anything more. In seconds his underwear are off, and his member is fully unloaded. Ava looks it up and down, having only ever seen pictures. Odin doesn’t think she realizes, but she licks her lips just slightly, and his member grows more. She looks appreciative. 

 

Her hand moves down slow but confident to stroke it and he lets out a hiss. He was expecting her claws to dig into the soft flesh, but she seems conscious of avoiding that. Her hand is tugging up and now the now fully erect seven inch dick and Odin is grunting heavily. He buries his face in the crook of Ava’s neck, his eyes still wide open staring down her body.

 

The red cotton panties have a bow on the front, and he imagines the wet folds underneath. His penis twitches leaking out a drip of precum. Odin’s hand slides down Ava’s stomach, over her belly button and into her panties. His finger dips in to find her clitoris and he draws in through his teeth.

 

It’s not hot, but it’s warmer than average and her slippery cum leaves an almost tingling sensation under his skin. His thumb and forefinger pinch the clit and she yelps yanking harder on him. Odin moans with her and arches his spine. 

 

“Y-you’re s-s-so... W-w... Wet.” Odin thinks dirty talk is supposed to be hot, but his stutter feels like a hinderance. Ava gives a soft, cute moan anyway. The longer her hand is stroking him the more Odin wants to draw those noises out of her. 

 

“Do you wanna... put it in?” He can’t see her face but he knows it’s embarrassed. Her free hand is gripping tightly at the back of his head, an attempt at clutching something to sooth her anxiety. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Odin’s fingers hook around her waist band and slowly he rolls her underwear off past her ankles. He kisses all the way up her left leg, to her thigh, and then without hesitation he plunges his tongue into her. 

 

It’s not what she meant but it’s a detour he wants to take. He’s satisfied to hear her gasps erupting out of her, despite trying to contain them. His tongue is curling in and out of the leaking entrance. Her hands are clutching the pillow, the sheets, her own hair. She needs to grab something.

 

Eventually her claws raked through his hair, miming how his own fingers had been when this all started earlier. He only had just enough to grab and she gave it a good tug. He took it as a sign of encouragement and moved his face even further in still. Her thighs were clamped on both his ears, and his chin was dripping with the strange vengess juices that still tingled, warm even now. 

 

“Odin,  _ please _ !” Ava’s legs are over Odin’s shoulders, her toes pointed straight. He looks up, pulling himself away and sighs. She has her eyes closed tight, and her face is contorted while she whines. 

 

“O-okay.” He shakes her legs off his shoulders and straightens his spine. His body mimes earlier, when they were grinding except this time there’s no barrier. His tip pokes into her and she gives a soft sigh. She’s not placated yet, but already her want for him is being satisfied. 

 

He remains with just the tip for a few seconds though, teasing her entrance and himself. He bobs with quick pace but remains shallow. Ava is a virgin, and he doesn’t want to hurt her. But she’s trying to trust herself closer, get him deeper and Odin doesn’t have the resolve to resist.

 

It’s not long before a long moan escapes Ava’s mouth and his hips get a mind of their own, bucking forward. He’s thrust himself all the way inside and the redhead is overwhelmed by an uncomfortable sensation of being just a little  _ too  _ full mixed with sheer pleasure. 

 

“I-I-I’m s-s-s-s-sorry!” Odin lets out. Ava hadn’t realized she’d given a small cry until he’s wracked with worry. 

 

“I’m fine.” Ava whispers, wrapping her legs all the way around him for the first time. “Just give it a few seconds. Go slow.” Odin was holding himself propped up on his elbows on either side of Ava’s head. He was trying to avoid putting all his weight on her and their faces were just inches apart. He gave her a soft kiss, pulling himself out slowly. She was sopping wet, which drove him crazy already but adding movement, plus the tingling of extraterrestrial fluids. 

 

Odin gets himself thrusting at a good pace, pulling himself out an inch or so before thrusting back in. He’s not exactly slamming into her, but her body shudders at the movements. He’s holding himself up on his arms now, his eyes darting from the ceiling to the headboard back down to Ava. In many ways she is like the sun, so much so that he feels as if he can’t even look at her beauty for too long. 

 

Both are virgins, being taken over by a completely new sensation. Both of them know they’re going to come quickly and easily. Their pace is easy going, and after a bit Ava figures out how to roll her hips in time with him. She’s letting out small, rhythmic moans and she can feel in the pit of her stomach the telltale sign that she’s getting closer. 

 

“Odin... Odin I’ve never...” His eyes refocus from being blurred by passion, and he furrows his brow. She hoped he’d just know but she had to say it. “I’ve never came. At least not as... a grown vengess.” Every teenager masturbated sure, but since changing she’d been too afraid of her own body. He nodded, still pumping with an average pace. 

 

“D-do you w-wa-want me to p-pick up the p-pace?” He asks her, still more concerned with hurting her. She nods eagerly, her whimpering voice shaking. 

 

“Yes, yes, gods please,  _ yes _ .” That’s all he needs to hear. Odin starts moving out further, quicker, until he’s pounding himself in her, the sound of their bodies slapping together and his rhythmic breaths creating a symphony with Ava’s quick bursts of moans followed by long gravely grunts. The springs are squeaking not used to the workout and Ava was right, it is  _ loud _ .

 

He’s sure people on other planets will hear them, TiTAN himself will hear and their position will be revealed through the sounds of mating. But he can’t help himself. 

 

He’s like an animal, fucking her and she’s sure there will be bruises on her thighs. Her claws are digging into the skin of his back now, drawing blood even, but he doesn’t mind. Ava’s never felt such a red hot bliss and she’s bucking her head back with her hips. 

 

Odin’s stray hand wanders up to touch her horns and she’s sent unraveling over the edge. Like the steady beating of a drum, his dick is hitting her just so and then she’s telling the ceiling, God, Maggie, Gil, and everyone else who has elicited these noises.

 

  
“Odin!” It’s a high pitched, sharp whine from her lips. Her whole body is clenched tight as waves of euphoria crash over her, and there’s a wetness growing between them even damper. She’s squirted the clear, tingling fluids over their stomach, genitals, and thighs and she’s  _ still  _ moaning. 

 

He’s not sure if it’s the pain of a claw digging deeper, the rapid clenching of her walls, or the way she cries his name but Odin is pushed over the edge. It’s an orgasm the likes of which he’s never felt, he swears he feels it all the way into his feet. He can feel himself spurting inside her for several seconds while he lets out a moan of his own.

 

“Ava.” It’s long, drawn out and stutter free. His eyes are screwed tight and he gives it a few final pumps before he’s exhausted. Luckily he avoids collapsing on top of the girl as he rolls over. They’re both covered in sticky fluids, heavily in need of the shower. 

 

The room smells blatantly of sex, musty and hot. If anyone were to poke even a toe in they’d be suspect. He feels his lids starting to droop down over his purple iris’ and jerks himself back awake at the sound of Ava’s voice. 

 

“That was...” Her every nerve is tingling like it’s been set on fire, and she can feel her heart pounding in her chest. “ _ Wow _ .” 

 

“W-wow.” Odin repeats, thinking it’s a perfect sentiment. They lay in silence for a few moments, both with bated breath. Like being in the presence of the other is too much. 

 

“W-w-we should c-clean ourselves...” Odin takes a hitched breath, “up.” 

 

He’s right of course. It’s starting to get chilly being nude, covered in a mix of sweat and cum. They’ve ruined the sheets, and no reasonable person could turn over on them and fall asleep comfortably. 

 

“Do you think they heard us?” Ava asks as Odin slides himself off the bed and picks up a towel from the floor. He gives it a cautious sniff before handing it to Ava. She wipes herself off first, but not particularly thorough. 

 

“No.” Her eyes narrow and she passes it back to him. He wipes it over his own skin haphazardly. She knows he’s lying, at least to his own beliefs but she doesn’t call him on it.

 

“S-see you a-a-after your shower?” He says going for the closet where clean towels are. 

 

“You don’t want to shower with me?” The two towels in his hands are suddenly on the floor and Odin scrambles to pick them back up. He blushes, wrapping a towel on his waist. Already at the thought of rubbing their bodies down with soap he’s getting hard again.

 

“S-s-s-sure,” he chokes out. “O-of c-c-course.” It’s obvious he’s flustered and excited by the idea. That makes Ava feel even more confident, though her face is flushed like his. 

 

Wrapped in fluffy white towels, the two slip silently out the door tiptoeing to the tile clad shower room. Throwing away all thoughts of awkward breakfast conversation to be had tomorrow, they cranked up the handles filling the room with steam. 

 

Enveloped in the vapor, they let the hot water fall onto their head as their lips mingled slowly. Their tongues explored, delving into each other’s cheeks. Their soft sighs and the small smooching sounds filled the room with the hiss of water, and just for a brief moment they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut wow, I feel so awkward posting this but I didn't write ten pages so it could collect dust forever. thanks for reading it I guess!! know that a lot of flustered squeeking went into this.


End file.
